


A Broken Spark

by SoundBlast_PumpUpTheMusic



Category: h - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundBlast_PumpUpTheMusic/pseuds/SoundBlast_PumpUpTheMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireclaw is a techno organic. She was abandoned as a spakling and lived her life as a thief, when her path crosses with the decepticons will their be love or hate?  What will happen when her path crosses with her carrier and sire? At the end of it all will she ever be whole again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thefts Past

I was thrown to the ground viciously. Looking up, all I saw was the angry face of my carrier and the frown of my sire. I stared up at them in confusion, I didn't do anything bad, well, at least I don't think so. My carrier started yelling in a language I didn't understand, waving her hands as if she were on fire. She went back inside the house and came out a moment later with a box and threw a it at me then slammed the door, causing the house to shake. After that all I could hear was the patter of rain against the street. Cold I climbed into the box falling asleep with the thought that it would be better in the morning. Time skip: to 17 in cybertronian years Running as fast as I could I raced down the street with the stolen energon crystals. My pursuers were hot on my tail. Suddenly one of them grabbed it and yanked me back causing a sharp pain to blossom in my back. I had to admit, sometimes I really did hate my tail. Turning around I opened my mouth and let out a jet of pure hot flames, scorching the mechs face, he fell howling with pain and clutching his face. I wasn't named FireClaw for nothing. I lashed out a hand catching another mech with my claws and leaving a deep gash in his armor. A mech came forward holding a chain. "You're coming with us", he said through clenched teeth. I only hissed and spat in his face. I had to get away quickly. An idea popped in my mind and I grinned on the inside. I put my plan into action. "You wouldn't hurt a poor defenseless femme like me, would you? I only got the energon crystals so I wouldn't starve because, you see, I don't have a home. If you let me keep some of the energon I will gladly stop stealing from the mines". The mech holding my tail loosened his grip, but just a little bit, still enough for me to yank it out of his hands. Seizing the opportunity I dashed away before they had a chance to react, leaving the mechs far behind. I sped away from them, leaping on rooftops with ease. I clawed my way over buildings and kept to the shadows so no one would see me. I managed to make it out of the town and into my den. Sitting down I tossed the energon crystals into a hole in the floor that I had dug out. Away from the city, the chaos, the mechs, and everything, I slipped into stasis. A darkness consumed me and memories of my past opened up. I remembered the day when I had been abandoned by the ones I thought loved me. The day I had to run for my life. The day I was a second away from death. The day I had to become a thief to survive. All caused because of my creators. And suddenly my dream took me to the day I woke up to reality. _Waking up I looked around and realized no one had come to get me yet. I decided to wait in case someone came. When no one did I walked up to the front door and opened it, expecting to see my carrier there. I called out, mama? Someone came to me but it wasn't my carrier instead it was someone new, someone I had never met before. When he saw me he screamed so loud I thought I would go Def. Grabbing a towel from a shelf near him he picked me up. He held me out like I was a disease he didn't want to catch. He went to the door and put me outside locking the door behind him. I sat there confused, sad, lonely, scared. Questions started to worm there way into my processor, even though I didn't want to think about them. Why did my creators leave me? Where are they? Who was in my house? And suddenly, it hit me like a blow to the face. No one on cybertron loved me. That's why my creators left, they didn't like me. I had always known I was different, no one else had a tail like mine, or breathed fire, or had ears like mine. I had always been different, no one had ever wanted to be my friend, not even my creators liked being around me, even I could tell.No one would take care of me. It was time to wake up to reality._ I woke up gasping for breath, trying to forgot that day and shake it from my processor. I opened my eyes, closing of the memories. The past was the past, and it was time to move on. My eyes narrowed and anger swelled inside me, like the fires from the pit of Unicron. One day I would get revenge on my carrier and sire, if they were still alive, which I thought they were. One day they would pay with their lives. One day. I slipped off to recharge again, tired from almost being caught.


	2. A New Beginning

After a while I finally woke from recharge with a major processor ache. I held my head and hoped it would go away soon. I stretched and yawned and a small burst of fire left my mouth. I got up and walked outside, making sure that no one had found my den. Seeing no signs of anyone I checked the air for any new scent, a sign that something may have passed across my den. To my surprise I actually found something new, it was familiar but different from what I was used too. It had been forever since I had actually gotten a new scent from a mech or femme this close to my den. I sniffed the air again trying to find which direction the scent had come from. It was stronger towards the right. I narrowed my eyes, no one could have found my den, could they? Even if they hadn't they had still passed it. If I was to make sure no one knew where my den was I had better follow the scent to make sure that the mech or femme hadn't found any sign of me. I started running towards the mech, following the scent trail with ease, jumping over any buildings or wreckage with as much grace as a cat. It took a while, but I didn't get caught, and I came to a clearing on a deserted part out of town. I slowed to a walk, making sure that no one was following me. I stepped over a piece of wreckage but my tail got caught on a sharp part. Yelping with surprise I fell to the ground and hit my head on a piece of rusty metal. Holding my head with pain and growling with anger, I pulled on my tail till it hurt. Giving one last sharp pull I finally freed my tail and continued walking. After another nano-click or so I saw a ship in a clearing of the rubble. It WAS HUGE. It almost looked like a war ship, i could see it had cannons and was grey in color. I took up most of the space in the clearing. I saw the door open and I quickly jumped behind a nearby pile of useless garbage. I turned and looked at who was coming out of the ship. Two figures walked out, both wearing the decepticon logo. "Hmm. This ought to be good", was all I dared to say, barely above a wisper. One of them was a seeker with long legs and a magenta color. The other was short, fat and had one eye. Well, one big eye. He had four other small ones. They were arguing about something so I decided to listen in, it could be useful, one way or another. 

"Honestly Lugnut! You call yourself a decepticon. You let the autobot prisoners escape!" The seeker shrieked. He had such a high pitched voice I thought my head would explode. 

" It was not my fault. You were supposed to be watching them!" The five eyed decepticon bellowed, poking the other one in the chest. 

The seeker sniffed."Lugnut you know your like Megatron always blaming me. It was your fault!" Finally I had it. If they didn't stop arguing I swear my head would explode. I jumped out from behind the garbage with a growl, startling both of them. Swiping out with my claws I left a trail of energon on the seekers cheek. "HOW DARE YOU!! You'll pay for that!" The seeker kicked me in the chest before I could react, making me fly backward into a pile of rubble. I landed with a painful thump. The short transformer pinned me to the ground and yelled in my face that I was with the autobots, which was a total lie. Anger surged through me, coursing through my veins and filling me up. Hissing I shot out a ball of fire and he let go of me, roaring with pain. Taking the chance I scrambled out from under him and stood up, immediately going into a defensive position. I scratched Lugnut's back while he was clutching his face and caused a burst of energon, his energon, to splatter on the ground, turning the dull grey of metal to a bright . The seeker came up behind me and tried to claw me. Dodging I landed a painful blow on his side, then dodged one of his punches again. He yelled with frustration and swiped at my face. I ducked too late and his claws caught me on the my ear ripping a hole in it and nearly tearing it in half. I fell back stunned and dizzy, because my ears were always very sensitive. The one called Lugnut walked towards me and I looked up in fear, feeling a great throbbing in my processor. I could feel the beginning of stasis lock from my pain.

"Were taking you to see Lord Megatron. Then he can decide what to do". I was too tired to argue or struggle as they took me aboard their ship. Going inside the ship I felt scared. I had heard stories of Megatron and how he had started the great war and even killed his own soldiers. A screechy voice cut through my thoughts, and I looked up. My eyes widened to the size of Cybertron's moon. In front of me was the biggest mech I had ever seen in my entire life.

" My liege", in front of me Starscream bowed. Turning around Megatron saw me and smiled. It wasn't a nice one ether. It was full of the promise of pain and torture. It was enough to make me shiver with fear.

" Good job Starscream. You finally did something right." At that Starscream crossed his arms with a sneer. Putting his attention back on me Megatron asked " Whats you're name?" Instead of answering I just looked down. Swiftly Megatron picked me up by my throat and lifted me of the floor. " Don't ignore me. I asked WHATS YOU'RE NAME!?"

"FireClaw" I managed to choke out, gasping for breath. Setting me down Megatron turned towards Starscream to ask where he had found me. Starscream told him about the fight and how they I had jumped out from a pile of garbage. Megatron had been listening with a bored face the entire time. When Starscream finished Megatron turned toward me. "Well, it would seem your a little far from civilization, aren't you? You seem to have good fihting skills too, you're probably homeless", he thought for a while before he said he would give me two choices. One, I could join him and the decepticons, or two, I could say no and he would kill me.

I thought it over. If I said no he would probably kill me on the spot. If I joined them I could get revenge on my creators. Yes. Revenge would be nice. I smiled at that thought and finally said " Ok. I'll join you." 

Megatron smiled, his sharp teeth showing. " Wise chose. Starscream! " Megatron barked turning back toward his second.

" You're not actually thinking of letting her join? She's probably lying anyway!" Starscream screeched with an accusing tone. 

Megatron gave an annoyed glance at Starscream,"Yes I am, and if you question me again I will tear out your voice box. Now, make sure she is introduced to the rest of the crew" Megatron turned around again with an, this discussion is done posture.

Starscream grumbled with anger and glared at his lord. "With pleasure my lord", Starscream said with another bow. Yanking me up Starscream took pushed me forward and started to walk and I followed him. " You better not try to escape. Alright?" Stopping I looked at him.

I took a step forward and he took a step back. " I wouldn't dream of it", I said with fake sweetness. Then we started walking to the door. This was a new beginning.


	3. Meeting The Rest

I was going to meet the rest of the crew. I felt my heart racing. This is going to be exiting, I thought with a smile. " Alright, so you already know about Lugnut, me, and Megatron,". So far Starscream had been non talk this whole time and I was starting to get a helm ache from it, his screechy voice was like nails on a chalkboard. " And this is BlitzWing's room." I looked up. In front of me was a plain door with no design at all. Walking inside I saw yet another mech. Was that all there were on this ship. Mechs? " By," and just like that Starscream left closing the door. I looked at the mech on the berth. He had a purple, black, and tan paint job. To be honest he looked kind of cute and I immediately felt shy." Hi, my names FireClaw." I said so soft I'm not even sure he heard me. I walked over to him and sat on the berth, just sitting there. Lifting up a servo he placed it on my shoulder. Shocked I sat stock still. " Vhello. My name is Blitzvring. I heard that Megatron let you join the decepticons, try not to let Megatron down. He doesn't hesitate to punish thoose that let him down, ". He had a thick German accent. I looked at him and studied him. 

He had on a weird hat, black boots, and his face was a pale blue with only one good eye. He was pretty good looking, and I felt uncomfortable with his hand on my shoulder. " Can you please get your hand of my shoulder?" I asked with a stern, yet not mean gaze. He regarded me for a moment then took his hand off. There was something about him that made me uncomfortable. I don't know what it is but I don't like it. I looked down and he started talking about the decepticons, particularly about how annoying Starscream was. I could definitely agree with there. About a groon later Starscream came to get me. Relieved I walked over to him, but before walking out I turned and waved by. He didn't do anything but stare at me and give me the creeps. Starscream grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room. Hissing in pain I bit him and he pulled his arm away. He hit me and I knew there was nothing I could do about it or I would get in trouble. With a evil smirk Starscream went into another one of his rants. 

A short time later we came to yet another plain door and StarScream stopped in front of it. " And this is Blackarachnia's room." Sighing I walked into another room. The lighting was dim in this one. Shadows were cast on the walls and no sound was made.

"Hello?" My call echoed off the walls. I shook in fear as I saw something walk up to me.

" Hello to you to. I don't recognize you. You're new aren't you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

" Yes. My name is FireClaw. Can you turn on the light?" I saw the shadow move towards the wall. 

"Of course." When the light was turned on I saw not a mech but a femme. I was shocked for a moment but recovered quickly.

" There's a femme in this ship?" And it wasn't until then that I noticed something I had never seen before. Another techno organic. I stared with wide eyes.

"Hmmm. Shocked?" The femme waited for answer but I was still shocked and stood still. The other femme crossed her arms. " You don't talk much do you." I straitened up and narrowed my eyes.

" I do talk. It's just that I have never seen another techno organic before, that's all. What organic are you?" The femme looked at me with a glare that made shiver.

" I'm a spider. And I can tell you are a fox," she said with a matter of fact tone.

Is is that obvious? I thought to myself. " Yes I am. Well its good to know I'm not the only femme on this ship. I can also breathe fire." Blackairachnia gave me a glare that was stronger than steal.

" Yes, well that's good." She said bluntly. Just then Starscream came to get me. " Come on lets go." I waved by again and Blackarachnia waved back. 

Starscream turned to me. " Megatron told me to tell you that you'r training teacher will be BlitzWing." I stopped dead in my tracks. Of all the mechs on this ship it just had to be BlitzWing. " Hello." Starscream pushed me and I realized that I was just standing there. Walking over quickly I stopped next to him. He looked at me for a moment than started walking again. Well, I thought, this is going to be fun. I bit back a sarcastic laugh.


	4. Horrors Unfold

I felt the wind on the soft fur of my ears, slightly tickling them as I stared out the window, dreading the coming dawn. StarScream had informed me that Blitzwing would be my training teacher and from what I heard, Blitzwing hated techno organics. With worry clawing at my belly I had ran straight to Megatron and begged him for a different teacher, but being Megatron, of course, he had simply laughed and sent me away. Outraged I had stormed out of the room, and running back to my own, I set the desk in my room ablaze. Megatron and Lugnut had come charging into my room in the middle of everyone's recharge, account for the fire alarm going off and waking the entire ship with its high-piched wails. That day (Witch was only 5 Earth days ago) was the worst day of my life. I shut my eyes and buried my head under my arms as I recalled the memories. Flash Back 

Megatron had come storming into my room, eyes blazing, mouth snarling. I backed into a corner fear shooting through my spine and into my very spark. Megatron's gaze bore into mine and I immediately knew I was in deep trouble. "Lugnut!" Megatron roared turning back to the short decepticon. "Yes my lord?" "Clean the mess up." Megatron yelled while stomping towards me angrily. I tried to shrink back into the wall as he reached his hand near me, and I shivered in fear as he tightly gripped my shoulder. "You and me are to have a little spark to spark chat." He said malice dripping off of every word. I yelped in sudden surprise and pain as he gripped my throat, yanked me to my feet, and dragged me out the door. Lugnut was still cleaning the mess up when we exited the room. Megatron dragged me to the control room and carelessly threw me inside. I gasped in pain as my back hit the controls and the buttons dug into my slightly soft back. "I HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE ON THIS FRAGGIN SHIP WITHOUT YOU CAUSING MORE! Starscream ran off the ship because he was scared of the fire, Blackairachnia is grouchy because she was annoyed at getting woken, and EVERY ONE WAS STILL IN RECHARGE! And it's all your fault. What were you thinking, setting your desk on fire! You were acting LIKE A SPARKLING!" He screamed and I winced from how loud he was yelling. I felt like my audios would explode. He stomped towards me and I tried to scramble away as I felt a shiver of fear shoot up my body. I had heard stories of Megatron severely hurting and even killing his own soldiers. Is he going to kill me?! I thought, hoping to Primus himself that Megatron wouldn't. Smirking he whispered "I'm going to enjoy this." I wailed in despair as he flashed me a fanged grin. He looked like a monster in the dark, blood red red optics, fanged teeth, and sharp claws ready to tear me apart. "You need to be punished and taught your place." Megatron rasped, a deep rumbling growl rising in his throat. I yowled in pain as Megatron jumped on me and clawed a deep gash in my cheek. Energon started leaking from the wound. Megatron leaned closer and I shut my eyes from pain, but immediately snapped them open again as I felt I wet glossa slide teasingly over the cut, soothing the pain. "What", I squeaked,"Are you doing?" He grinned at me " Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He whispered"It's been so long since I have had a femme to play with." He said while fondling the clips on my chassis armour, "Blackairachnia always threatened to sting me so I never bothered, but you, you have spirit." His hand was now sliding over her hip." But your spirit will be broken, you will submit to me, weather you want to or not." He said, chuckling darkly while I trembled beneath him. I stared up at him terror plainly showing on my face plates " Please. Don't. NO!" I howled desperately, terror gripping me like cold claws as Megatron leaned down even closer. He broke off any other words I was going to say, muffling my speech as he claimed my lips in a fierce kiss. I froze in mild surprise but I quickly recovered and tried to shove Megatron off of me. It ended in useless failure, he was just to strong. He had shoved his glossa into my mouth and was hungrily ravishing it. I let a silent tear slide down my face plates as guilty pleasure blossomed inside of me, then taking advantage of Megatron being distracted I let out a jet of flame right into Megatron's very mouth. He jerked back in surprise pain clearly showing in his optics, jumping up and grabbing a cube of energon from the closet, he quickly gulped it down dowsing the flames. I stood up angrily, swishing my tail, ears laid flat back, a fierce glare in my optics, claws and teeth bared, fur bristling. "I will never submit to you." I growled while snapping my teeth, "You made a deadly mistake!" Megatron glared at me with the look of a killer, and with smoke still curling out of his mouth he hissed "You will regret that." I matched Megatron's glare evenly " I don't think so." I spat venom lacing my words. Megatron drew his sword and we charged at each other. Megatron attempted to slice my arm with a sideways strike but I blocked it with my arm blade. Megatron raised an optic brow in surprise, " I didn't know you had those. Surprising." I let out a bitter laugh, "I'm full of them." We battled for a few minutes. I even got lucky enough to burn his arm and I felt a flicker of hope. Sadly soon after Megatron got even luckier and sliced open my side with a quick, swift slice of his sword. I cried out in pain as energon poured out, and pooled around my feet. Taking the advantage of my weakness he kicked me hard and I slammed into the floor, making me hit my head hard. Looking up groggily I saw Megatron smirking down at me. I blinked in sudden alarm, everything was foggy and sounded far away. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance." He said comely while rising his sword. I could only close my eyes waiting for the final blow that would surely come. I have to keep fighting, he will kill me if I don't! I'll die! I thought as blackness started seeping into my vision like spilled ink. Megatron's laugh was the last thing I heard before I slipped into stasis lock, and cold welcoming darkness enveloped me as I went limp. I felt like all my worries, all my horrors had disappeared and I sighed happily.


End file.
